After Tonight
by whoknows213
Summary: One night is all it takes for someone to change your whole day... maybe even your whole life. A Fleur/Hermione songfic/oneshot


**Okay so I have been listening to this song "After Tonight" by Justin Nozuka (Nice name huh?) and it is a really good song if you haven't heard it you should listen to it. But anywho I got an idea for a story so I decided to write it and now here it is! I plan on this only being a one shot but idk maybe if people like it enough I will make another chapter out of it.**

**But Yeah I don't own these characters and all that jazz, and I don't really know how I could give you a summary of this so I just suggest you read it. Oh and _review_ por favor!**

* * *

It was a warm summer evening in Paris, the sun was about to go down sending a beautiful orange and red glow on the roads and eloquently placed buildings, bringing beauty to everything that it touched sending a warm and comforting sensation through the young Veela as she walked down the stone streets of her city.

**There's something in your eyes**  
**Is everything alright  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more, darling**

Fleur Delacour's eye was suddenly caught by a new radiance of beauty. In front of her was a little brown haired girl, not too much younger than she, sitting on a bench looking up to the sky as if she was looking for answers to pour out from above. She could tell the girl was in deep thought about something… wait she was crying over something. This alone broke the blonde's heart for seeing this image of beauty in front of her being in so much pain.

**Give me your right hand  
I think I understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again**

With the urge to take the young girl's pain away from her, she walked up to the girl catching the young girls gaze with her presence. Her heart suddenly stopped beating at the girl's sadden gaze, that broke the Veela's heart into a million pieces, she couldn't stand to see the hurt in the girl's chocolate waves that she called eyes.

She asked the girl what was wrong in her native tongue but she just got a confused look from the girl.

"S-sorry," the girl said with a shaky voice, which had obviously been strained through out the day somehow. "I don't speak French. But then you probably don't know what the bloody hell I am saying either…" the sniffling brunette stated after wiping away a few stray tears.

The blonde smiled at the sound of the brunettes voice, even if it had been in pain it was still like music to her ears, she could only imagine how much better it would have sounded if it was singing a happier song.

"I am zorry," stated the blonde. "My English iz not zat good, but I could underzand 'ou."

The girl looked up at the blonde with a bit of red starting to surface on her cheeks, even bringing a slight smile with it. That alone warmed the French woman's heart.

"Um, its okay… I shouldn't have assumed." The girl said as she rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment written on her face.

"Eet iz okay." The blonde said smiling down at the girl holding out her hand.

The younger girl looked at it puzzled for a second and then grabbed a hold of the woman's hand. Fleur shook it lightly as she felt a surge of heat go through her body with the small contact their hands had on one another.

"Hermione," the girl said shyly. "Hermione Granger."

_Ermione, _the French woman thought that would have been a horrible name if it had belonged to anyone else but it didn't, it belongs to the beautifully torn girl in front of her, and therefore it was the sweetest name she had ever heard.

"Nice to meet 'ou 'Ermione." She said letting go of the girl's hand. "I am Fleur Delacour."

The girl nodded and looked away obviously not sure what else to say to the blonde.

"Iz eet your first time een Paris?"

The girl sighed and nodded, and took her attention back to the sky as if she was looking to them to talk to her or answer some unknown question that was in her mind.

"'Ell zat is no good zen!" the blonde said surprisingly cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" the girl said obviously confused.

"'Ou are sitting 'ere instead of living eet up in Paris! I can zee ze pain in your eyez, I do not know what eet iz from but I know zat eet shouldn't be there! A beautiful girl az your'elf shouldn't be sitting alone on a beench crying 'er 'eart out."

As the sitting girl looked up at the blonde with a shocked look on her face, the blonde just smiled at her and held her hand out.

"Come 'Ermione, I do not want your time in Paris to be a bad one. I would not be able to live with my'elf if I did."

The Veela could tell that the girl was thinking it through carefully in her head, she thought for a second that she was going to be turned away, but that thought went away when she felt the girl's hand in her own once more.

**I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars**

The blonde tried to make small talk with the girl walking next to her, trying to figure out what was going on in that beautiful brown head of hers. She found out the simple things about her, like she found out that she was fifteen years old, almost three years younger than the blond herself. She found out that she was her with her parents which she guessed was the source of the young girls tears, she didn't ask though, I mean she got the girl to come with her, she didn't want to have her go away from asking to many questions that weren't really her business.

"'O 'ow long 'ave you been in Paris?"

"About a day." The girl replied quietly.

"'Ou 'ave only been 'ere a day and 'ou are already zis upset!?"

The girl gave her a small shy smile and looked up at the sky, which was now starting to fill with stars as the sun was almost gone for the day.

"I know, I should be happy, I mean am in a new country on vacation and what not but…" taking a deep breath. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway?" she said taking her eyes away from the sky and directing them towards the blue orbs that where watching her with delight.

""Onestly I do not know… I just felt zat I should 'elp you anyway I could… and try to take away your pain… even if eet is for a little while." She said now putting her hands in her pockets shyly as she saw the brunette blush at her statement.

"Well thank you… where are we going exactly?"

"Hm… I don't know… do 'ou like… how 'ou say…. bond…. fires??

It was the blonde's turn to blush when the younger girl let out a small laugh at her mispronunciation.

"Yes, I do."

"Good, because I was on my way 'oo one, so 'ou can join me." She said flashing the girl a pair of pearly white teeth.

The girl just nodded and gave another small smile and looked at the darkening sky once more.

**And I know that if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of the tonight you wont have to look up at the stars**

The two walked into a small forest not to far from where the blonde found the brunette. Once through the forest they reached a clearing that was completely away from the city lights and the loud city streets, only to reveal a small lake that basked in the refection of the moon and the stars that was almost as beautiful as the sky itself.

The blonde grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her to a group of people that looked a lot like the blonde herself.

They walked up to the group around a fire with different types of campfire style foods and they all swarmed to Fleur with hugs and kisses.

The blonde saw the confused look on the younger girl's face along with her uncomfortable body language. She laughed and motioned for the girl to come near her.

"Zorry, 'Ermione zis is my family, family zis is 'Ermione she is new in town from England."

Everyone waved and said their 'Hello's' to the girl as she did the same in return. Not to long after the younger girl was being thrown a million questions from the whole family, but Fleur couldn't help but smile at the girl's shock to everyone's curiosity about her but she was amazed at how she smiled at handled herself in the situation, she was at a bonfire filled with a family that she didn't know and a girl she just met, yet she acted like a close family friend.

She couldn't help but notice how the girl's brown hair glowed in the moonlight and how her face glowed from the fire's glow. It was a vision of beauty to behold nonetheless.

Practically beating of her family with a stick Fleur pulled the younger girl away from the fire and her family led her down to the lake so they could talk more.

**Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You tell me where to steer, Darlin'**

The two sat a few feet away from each other while staring at the water, taking side glances at one another out of the corner of their eyes not sure who is going to break the silence.

"Y-your family is really nice." The younger girl said breaking the silence yet not taking her eyes off of the water.

"I am glad zat you like zem, but I must say I am just as glad zat zey did not scare 'ou away zey can be a handful at times."

"It was a bit much at the beginning, but it was fine after awhile… thank you… I needed this." She said now looking at the blonde.

"Non, 'ou do not need to say thank 'ou it was my pleasure." She said looking at the girl smiling.

Neither of them was really aware of it but after that they had been staring into each others eyes, blue oceans staring into chocolate mounds, trying to see what the other was thinking, only to see some feelings that they weren't sure where there.

Feeling herself turning a deep shade of red Fleur quickly turned her head and looked down.

"Umm, eef 'ou don't mind me asking what were 'ou crying about earlier?"

The brunette shook her head as if she was expecting something else to be said and looked back at the sky trying to hold back some tears that were on the edge of consuming her face.

"Its really stupid." She stated not taking her eyes off of the sky.

"Non, nothing zat you could say could ever be stupid, and eef it 'as you zis up set zan it iz everything but stupid." She said as she scooted closer and brought her hand to the younger girl's chin to make their eyes meet.

The girl's brown eyes searched the other girl's and started soaking in what she said. The tears slowly started to fall down her face as she started to talk.

"It was my parents… well my dad mostly… we got here last night… and this morning I noticed that he was gone really early somewhere… and my mom was still asleep, so I walked down to the lobby thinking that maybe he went to get breakfast or something… and that's where I saw him and some woman making out at the entrance of the hotel… the bastard was planning on having an affair on our family vacation. " After that the girl's tears started to fall like a fierce waterfall, not being able to control itself.

Fleur didn't know what to do except for grab the girl and hold her in her arms as tightly as she could, and be there the best way she could. She couldn't stand the fact that this poor girl had to cry her eyes out in her shoulder, but she was glad it was her shoulder and not someone else's.

**Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
Noone knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth  
And do it all over again**

"Eet iz okay mon cherie, I am here."

Fleur felt like she was having an out of body experience, she had never cared about someone so much or about their feelings, but the weirdest part is that she had just met this girl, she couldn't explain it, but she liked it.

She lay back on the grass and brought Hermione down with her as she still cried on her shoulder. Now brushing the girl's wavy locks in the process.

"I should have known that he was cheating, I mean every time I am home from school he is on a 'business' trip… ugh I feel so dumb." She mumbled in to the older girl's shoulder.

"Non, do not blame yourself 'ou had nothing to do with eet… zat iz enough… 'ou are with me now, and I will not 'ave 'ou crying, I may have only known 'ou for half of a day, but I know zat nothing else needs to matter right now, ze world doesn't have to exist right now eef 'ou do not want eet too. It can be just me and 'ou." She said as she rubbed on the girl's back stopping the girl's tears.

Bringing her head from the blonde's shoulder she looked at Fleur while Fleur wiped away a few stray tears that still lingered on the girl's face. The girl looked beautiful with the moon beaming down on her, even if her face was tear stained, she was still one of the most beautiful girl's she had ever laid her crystal blue eyes on.

"You don't have to be this nice to me." She said in a whisper. "No one is this nice to me."

"Zen who else's iz going to be, mon cherie? And eef no one iz ever this nice to 'ou then let me be the first who iz."

**Cause I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars**

Fluer could see the brunette's eyes start to look at her eyes then her lips then back to her eyes again, if she didn't know any better she would think that the girl wanted to kiss her. She shook off the feeling off not wanting to scare away the girl, but all of the sudden she felt a hand cup the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into the brunette's touch and let out a sigh.

The older girl started to lean down to close the distance between them. Their lips grazed over one another, lingering over each other not sure if they should go through with it, but their bodies gave into the temptation and the pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The kiss was slow and passionate; they tuned out the rest of the world and all that was in it. Taking away any pain that the younger girl was feeling at the time and washed out any worries that could have been in her mind that day, all of her problems and fears where washed away with a kiss.

**Now come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night  
Noone will ever know**

Fleur momentarily pulled away looking down at the girl in her arms. The blonde pushed a stray hair out of the younger girl's face and smiled at her.

"'Ow do 'ou feel about going on a quick walk?" she whispered.

"I don't mind… but what about your family?"

"What about zem, zey will not mind." She said as she stood up and reached for the brunette's hand, "Come. I have some place zat I want to show you."

**No no no, Darlin'  
I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
Your free to fly**

Fleur lead Hermione to an old water tower. The brunette looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"You brought me to see… a water tower?" the girl asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"Non, mon cherie. On top of the water tower." She said while laughing.

She noticed the younger girl's face turn red as obviously from embarrassment. She smiled and led the girl up the water tower. Once they got up there she made Hermione close her eyes, trusting the girl all this time Hermione did as she was told.

Fleur grabbed the girl by the waist and lead her towards the railing of the tower. She leaned her head on the younger girl's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I don't ever want 'ou to cry to ze sky again, come to me, and I will make your own sky just for 'ou and me, and no one else will 'ave to know… now open your eyes and look down."

The girl did as Fleur had told her and Fleur heard her let out a gasp. She opened her eyes to a see the lake with millions of fireflies hovering over the dark water as if they were stars themselves and the lake was the night sky, but that is not the amazing part, the amazing part is that they read something.

"Do 'ou zee what zey say?"

All the brunette could do was nod in awe as she read "Let Me Be The Stars In Your Sky, Let Me Be The One Who Brings The Light When You Think There Is None."

"H-how…how did you do—"

"Let us just say I am magic."

The younger girl gave her a questioning look but before she could even say anything she was cut off but a pair of lips on her own. Fleur felt the girl deepen the kiss a lot faster than before as she felt the girl's tongue slide on her bottom lip. She let her hands go on the younger girl's waist as the girl put her arms around her neck.

**I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
You'll be looking down upon them  
From heaven**

They stayed on that water tower kissing under and above the stars for most of the night… and some of the morning too.

* * *

**Okay well there it is, it is my first one-shot actually, I think it went pretty well, it isn't super long but I think its cute but I don't know maybe that's just me. But I would love to know what you think.**

**Oh the story might be better if you actually listen to the song while reading... I don't know why I am telling that now... but hey whateve's.**

**Ashley**


End file.
